The 31st Boudakai
by Kirbinatrix
Summary: The Boudakai starts up and the Z Warriors are ready to go, there may be just a few suprises along the way.
1. The 31st Boudakai

**Dragon Ball Z**

**The 31st Boudakai******

****

****

**Chapter 1**

**Training**

****

**The z warriors were preparing for the 31st Boudakai, which would start in 3 days. Gohan was really expecting to win considering he was the only being in the universe that could stand his own against Cell, except for his dad who is dead. Trunks was expecting to put up a good fight against his master. Most of the other Z warriors** **weren't expecting to be much of a challenge for Gohan and Vegeta. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and **

**Chou Sou were all ready to battle it out. Though Vegeta was expecting Trunks and Goten to put fights up for the stronger people but he also thought that Gohan had gone soft and would be an easy k.o.**

Tien and Chou Sou were training together at the North Pole, Vegeta gained access, along with Trunks, to one of Capsule Corp.'s Gravity Room, Yamcha went to the forests, Piccolo trained alone in the mountains, Krillin was training at Master Roshi's house, and Gohan and Goten were training together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Finally it was time; the tournament would start in 12 hours.


	2. The Wish

Dragon Ball Z

****

**The 31st Boudakai******

****

****

**Chapter 2**

**The wish**

****

**All the Z warriors gathered at the top of Kame's Lookout to wish each other luck.** **Dende, the new guardian of earth, asked them to do a favor for him**,

**he asked them all to collect the Dragon Balls. He said that whoever brought the most back would get to make one wish. All of them immediately shot off in different directions. **

**  
**

**Yamcha decided to cheat and ask Bulma for her Dragon Ball Locator. When he got there he found that Vegeta had already been there. At the end of the little contest 2 hours later Goten had 2, Trunks had 2, Vegeta had 1, Krillin had 1 and Dende already had 1. although Trunks and Goten had fused into Gotenks and gathered 4 together, for they were the fastest being there when combined. Dende said that Trunks and Goten would either have to battle for the wish, have a vote taken, flip a coin, decide on something together, or come up with something else, they decided to decide together**. **All Goten could think of was to wish Goku back, but Trunks kept reminding him that he had chosen to stay in the other dimension. Goten thought that maybe they should wish for Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory to be brought back to life and choose for themselves where they wanted to go, that's what they ended up wishing for. Dende thanked them then wished them all luck. After they had left Dende made his wish.**


	3. Tournament's Start

**Dragon Ball Z**

**The 31st Boudakai******

****

****

**Chapter 3**

**Tournament's Start******

****

**All the Z warriors arrived at the stadium where the tournament was always fought and found it totally empty. On the front door there was a notice: "Attention all fighters, the Boudakai will be held at the Cell Site. That is all." The Z warriors all started to try to think of what the Cell Site might be. Just then a stretch limo pulled up and out stepped Hercule, the world martial arts champion. He had come to watch the tournament but found out then that it wasn't there and he told the warriors that the Cell Site was the place where Cell had built his arena for the Cell Games. They all thanked him and then flew off toward the location.**

**When they arrived they found a humongous tourist attraction. they had rebuilt the rink and it looked fabulous. They all logged in and headed for the locker rooms to change into their fighting clothes. As soon as they came out it was announced that the first battle would be fought in 10 minutes. Suddenly everyone crowded into the stadium to watch the fight that would soon start.**


	4. The first battle: Tien and Yamcha go at ...

**Dragon Ball Z**

**The 31st Boudakai******

**Chapter 4******

**The first battle:**

**Tien and Yamcha go at it**

****

****

**"The first battle of this Boudakai will be between Tien and Yamcha" was announced over the loud speaker. **

**"All right I get to battle you Tien. That's just awesome. You are going down." Yamcha blabbed out. **

**Tien responded in just as cocky of a voice "Don't count on it weakling." **

**"Guys you might want to get to you're starting places" added Chou Sou. **

**"Oh yeah, thanks" they both replied. "3,2,1 fight". **

**  
** **  
** **  
** **  
**

**Tien jumped in at Yamcha and launched a small blast at his feet to get him going. Yamcha started out on the defensive side and tried to keep Tien from using multiform or solar flare. They both landed and started to charge up a blast. Yamcha jumped at the chance to get on the offensive and launched his way to soon. It hit Tien and blasted him back nearly knocking him out of the rink, but he caught himself on time and then launched his attack. It hit an unaware Yamcha square in the chest knocking him down one stair and nearly tipping over the next, but he pushed himself into the air and started an assault. Tien counter attacked by flying into the air and in front of the sun, he then used solar flare totally blinding Yamcha. Tien proceeded to a multiform around Yamcha and used a large ki blast attack knocking Yamcha from the ring, but Yamcha caught himself and used a multiform to surround Tien and then shot blast after blast at him to knock Tien around until he was k.o.ed. "Yamcha wins."**


	5. The revealing battle: Krillin vs Ranfon

**Dragon Ball Z**

**The 31st Boudakai******

****

****

**Chapter 5**

**The revealing battle:**

**Krillin v.s. Ranfon******

**"The next battle will be pitting Krillin and Ranfon against each other" the intercoms blared. **

**"O.K. which one of you signed up as Ranfon?" Krillin asked to all the fighters. All of them just shook their heads. "Well then is there anybody in the locker room?", Gohan went in looked around and said no. **

**"You'd better get out there Krillin."Gohan told him. Krillin ran out to his starting place and found it nearly impossible to see the other starting place. **

**  
**

**"3,2,1 go" Krillin just started walking into the arena and his opponent was taking their sweet time. Finally he could see her. As soon as he did he just started to slowly charge up a ka-ma-a-ma-a wave. Then Ranfon, his opponent, started to take off her top button by button. Krillin saw what she was doing and turned the other way. Master Roshi started jumping up and down in the stands while yelling at Krillin telling him that the show was great. Krillin thought to himself "Oh man, why me, one of us 3  guys here that's actually married. Why not Piccolo. Well all I know is if I don't beat her I'll be beat now and later. This is going to be tough." Then Ranfon came in front of him and started to take off her pants. All Krillin could do is close his eyes.**

**  
** **  
** **  
**

**While Krillin had his eyes closed Ranfon took off her pants and threw them at them at him. She walked around behind him and knock the ka-ma-a-ma-a energy ball he had formed out of his hands. He opened his eyes to find Ranfon's pants strung from his head. He tore them off and flew a couple hundred feet into the air. It wasn't until then that he noticed his wife storming off to the sky box. "Oh man, if 18 goes in there she's going to blow that official away" Krillin mumbled to himself as he got ready for a solar flare. Ranfon saw what Krillin was doing and got ready to cover her eyes. Krillin yelled out "Solar Flare". At that exact moment when even Krillin couldn't see Ranfon covered her eyes and then stumbled around like she had been affected by the giant blast of light.**

**Krillin started chuckling and smirking to himself about how he had just won. Ranfon on the ground had her back turned and was taking off her bra so she could defeat Krillin. Krillin descended to the ground and was powering up another energy blast, he was still giggling and he had his eyes closed when suddenly he felt a brush of something on his face. He opened his eyes to find Ranfon topless standing right in front of him. His past experiences with Master Roshi started to flash in his mind. Then all he did is stare. Ranfon delivered one swift kick to Krillin's crotch. He sprawled out on the ground his mouth gaping tongue hanging out still staring straight ahead. "Ranfon is the winner". 18 walked out into the middle of the arena and drug Krillin off. "Man I can't believe Krillin was beat by a girl." Gohan said astonished by what he had just witnessed.**


	6. Apprentice Against Master: Gohan vs Picc...

**Dragon Ball Z**

**The 31st Boudakai******

****

****

**Chapter 6**

**Apprentice Against Master:**

**Gohan v.s. Piccolo**

**"For the second battle Piccolo and Gohan his apprentice will be battling" blared the announcer. Piccolo took off his weighted clothing and **

**let his power flow. The announcer bellowed out of the megaphone "3,2,1 let the battle begin." Piccolo jumped in after Gohan but instead  of hitting him he went over him and yelled "Purple spiral cannon beam" a thin purple beam of ki shot from the tips of Piccolo's fingers. Gohan realized what it was just in time to dodge it. Piccolo was astonished that Gohan knew what it was and could dodge it so he thought for a second  then Piccolo launched another of the same attack but this time he launched it straight into the air. **

**  
** **  
** **  
** **  
**

**Gohan said "Piccolo are you o.k. your shot was a little off." Then Piccolo shouted "Division". All of the sudden the blast formed a ball and then turned into ten shots and Gohan was surprised by what he saw, expecting Piccolo to make a head on attack, he dodged most of them but was nicked on the top of his left shoulder by 1, shaved across his right leg by another, and another nailed him square in the chest. Gohan collapsed on the ground Piccolo knew he wouldn't get up so he walked over to his body as the count began. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2" right as the announcer was saying one Gohan jumped up and kicked Piccolo in the side of the head then while Piccolo's body was flying through the air Gohan launched a ki attack at Piccolo, he was automatically k.o.ed. "Gohan is the winner" screamed the announcer.**


	7. The three short Battles: ChouSou's fight...

**Dragon Ball Z**

**The 31st Boudakai******

****

****

**Chapter 7**

**The three short Battles:**

**Chou-Sou's fight for his life**

**Goten v.s. Trunks**

**Vegeta v.s. Mr. Popo******

**"And now we have Chou-Sou." The announcer said excitedly, "Who gets a bye." "And we have what is expected to be one of the greatest battles of this tournament, Goten and Trunks."**

**"Well, well, well, I guess you can finally prove that the blood flowing from a sayian prince is stronger than that of a normal sayian." Vegeta said boldly out loud in front of all of the other fighters to his son.**

**"As I recall, Goku has beaten you on numerous occasions." Krillin said. "Other than in the first battle, there was him going super sayian first, super sayian 2, and 3, and whooping you occasionally in between."**

**"Do you want to back that up with a little fight short man." Vegeta threatened, right up in Krillin's face.**

**"Back off him." Most of the other fighters yelled at Vegeta, while some others tried to pull him away.**

**"Fighters to your places, 3,2,1." Goten and Trunks just strolled out to the center of the arena.**

**  
** **  
** **  
** **  
**

**"What are you doing, smear that little brat's face al over the ground." Vegeta yelled at his son. Trunks turned around and was about to flip his dad the bird, but his better half decided that wouldn't be a good career choice. Goten and Trunks powered up and then began the fusion dance. "Fusion, hah." Goten and Trunks yelled in synchrony. Then the only person in the arena was Gotenks.**

**"Well I gues the winner is that guy, what's your name?" the announcer asked, completely baffled.**

**"My name is Gotenks, and I'll win this tournament." He yelled to all of the attendants of the tournament.**

**"There you have it, the winner is Gotenks." The announcer yelled out, rather disappointed that there wasn't a big fight.**

**"What the hell was that, you didn't fight in the least aspect of the meaning." Vegeta yelled at him as he walked back. "I ought to kill you right now."**

**"Shut up." Gotenks yelled at him as he walked past.**

**"Our next battle will pit Vegeta and Mr. Popo against each other."**

**"What is wrong with this damn contest, first two of the strongest in the world fuse and nothing happens, now I'm up against a short, weak, black man. This is complete bull shit."**

**"Fighters to your places." The announcer bellowed out, still disappointed. "3,2,1, fight."**

**Mr. Popo calmly walked out into the rink, while Vegeta didn't even move.**

**"This is ridiculous, why should I have to fight this weakling." Vegeta still stood still just whining to himself.**

**"Aaaahhhh." Mr. Popo began to charge. He let loose a barrage of powerful punches, the likes of which the world had never seen from little Popo.**

**"Wow look at Popo go, he could take me out for sure, especially if he surprised me with power like that." Krillin remarked to the other fighters, all intently watching this astonishing event.**

**  
**

**"Why me, god why, I could have had a good fight against Kakarot's son, instead of this pathetic excuse for a "fighter"." Vegeta still complained from the same spot, even with Popo's ballistic barrage of punches.**

**Vegeta pulled his arm back, clenched his hand into a fist and hit Popo in the center of his fat little face. Mr. Popo was sent flying back and landed on the third and final step down. He was still moving, though only slightly, so it wasn't a k.o.**

**"You pathetic waste of time." Vegeta scowled at Popo as he walked over to his near fully limp body. He put his foot underneath the bulk of Popo's body and kicked him high into the air. Vegeta appeared above Popo's rapidly rising body. He was at the height of his ascent. "Now you shall shatter the first tile of this tournament." Vegeta yelled as he cupped his hands together above his head and slammed them down on Mr. Popo's pudgy stomach. The little man shot straight towards the ground. Suddenly his body disappeared, and returned right above Vegeta, it smashed into him and sent them both shooting straight toward the arena floor. After hitting the ground Vegeta rolled the pudgy man off of him and stood up.**

**"Vegeta is the winner." Came the announcer's voice**,** just as everyone had expected it to.**

**"And Vegeta had a powerful blow delivered to him by Popo, and I might add, broke the first tile of this tournament, congrats." A voice yelled out of nowhere.**

**"I know that voice, Kakarot, where are you," Vegeta screamed into the air, "I know you came back, just to humiliate me, not again, show yourself." He flew just above the ground back to Gohan, picked him up and started yelling at him. "Where is he, where is he, tell me." He ran off into every room, but, of course, didn't find Goku. "Kakarot, I know you're here, now show yourself." Vegeta, grumbled to himself.**


End file.
